Fire and Desire
by OACPRWriter
Summary: The former Rangers of Angel Grove, now adults, have their own jobs and life. Although not Power Rangers anymore action, romance, love and fun are a part of their life... Please REVIEW!!!!
1. Episode 1

"FIRE & DESIRE…"  
  
  
  
EPISODE 1  
  
  
  
- June 4, 2002. City of Angel Grove. It's a shiny day. People are either shopping or going to their jobs. The once small hometown of the Power Rangers is now another great city with plenty of Enterprises, more than 5 malls and exciting nightlife. Despite the changes though, there are some familiar faces…  
  
Setting: A black Mercedes parks in front of a skyscraper. Next to it parks a motorcycle. A man in black suit, white shirt and black tie gets out of the car. A man in black leather jacket, the one who rides the motorcycle puts off his helmet and approaches the man from the car.  
  
Jason: Hey bro. What's up?  
  
Tommy: Hay man! What are you doing here? Weren't you in Chicago for this seminar of yours?  
  
Jason: It finally finished and I'm back.  
  
They enter the building and keep chatting while they are walking.  
  
Tommy: Finished? I thought you had 2 more weeks.  
  
Jason: That was two weeks ago. Should I start believing that you have totally forgotten about your best friend?  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry Jase. It's not that. The last few weeks all I do is working. Especially after this new project…  
  
Jason: You don't have to apologize bro. It's ok with me, but I don't think it's ok with you. You got to relax for a while. Perhaps now in your summer holidays.  
  
Tommy: I don't think so. No summer holidays this year.  
  
Jason: Why?  
  
Tommy: Both me and Kat have way too much work to do. We don't have time for vacation.  
  
Jason: That's bullshit man! You had too much work in the past as well but you always found some time to spent together.  
  
Tommy: True but (he pauses for a moment). Good Morning Taylor.  
  
Taylor: Good morning Mr. Oliver, Mr. Lee.  
  
Jason: Maim.  
  
Tommy: Any calls?  
  
Taylor: No sir.  
  
Tommy: Ok, do not give me any calls unless they are about work. Or my wife.  
  
Taylor: Yes sir.  
  
They enter Tommy's office. Jason closes the door behind him, smiling.  
  
Tommy: What are you smiling at?  
  
Jason: It's kinda funny.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Jason: You are whining all the time about the heavy work but you are ready to stop everything for her. You really do love her.  
  
Tommy: Did you doubt that?  
  
Jason: On the contrary, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You need her. She is the only who can make you relax.  
  
Tommy: I don't think so.  
  
Jason: Why, is anything wrong?  
  
Tommy: Nah, nothing.  
  
Jason: Yeah right! You can't hide anything from me.  
  
Tommy: Ok. Well, the last few days we are not getting along.  
  
Jason: So what's wrong? Are you sleeping in the couch?  
  
Tommy: No, things are not that bad yet. It's just that both me and Kat are really depressed lately. Especially Kat. You see, she blames me for the entire situation.  
  
Jason: You? Why?  
  
Tommy: I asked her to stop dancing, remember? I know that Kat needs dance. Without it everything is just so difficult to her. If she danced she could handle her tiredness easier. But what choices did I have? We got married, she should stay here, with me instead of traveling around the world, dancing for others. Besides we will have children some day. What would happen then? Would she take them with her to France, Spain, Greece or wherever the fuck she was going?  
  
Jason: You're right but doesn't she understand that she had to do that?  
  
Tommy: Yes, my baby understands that and I'm sure she doesn't blame me on purpose. But the result is what matters. Anyway, we shouldn't even talk about that. We have both decided not to go on holidays this summer. I can't leave the company here! We now have more projects to finish than we used to a few years ago. So much money can't be left in its own luck. Have you got any idea how difficult was for me to make the first money from this Enterprise?  
  
Jason: Dirty money, if you allow me.  
  
Tommy: It was not dirty! You were here! You saw it wasn't!  
  
Jason: Please Tommy! It's just you and me now! We both know that except your experience in racecars you also used the Eltarian technology you found in the ruins of the Power Chamber! Didn't you ask Billy to decode the software of the Chamber's Computers and then you used it to boost up the quality of your first product?  
  
Tommy: Shhhh! That's not dirty money! I didn't harm anybody!  
  
Jason: You still cheated.  
  
Tommy: That's not the point! The point is that it's too risky to leave now!  
  
Jason: You can go at least for the weekend you know.  
  
Tommy: And Group O-Tech?  
  
Jason: I can run it for two days. I'm the Vice President remember?  
  
Tommy: Yes, but you didn't want the job in the first place.  
  
Jason: Hey, what's the matter? Don't you trust me anymore?  
  
Tommy: It's not that! Of course I trust you! It's just that I have never left the company to someone else while I was away. Even in the past I just paused the projects for a couple of weeks.  
  
Jason: Well, I made my offer. You can trust me I'll make it.  
  
Tommy: I think I just need to get used to the idea of not running this place myself.  
  
Jason: Well you better do. But remember that no matter what you will decide to do, I'm here for anything you need.  
  
Tommy: I know bro. Thanks.  
  
Jason: Ok time to get going. I have to work you know!  
  
Tommy: Yeah, see ya man!  
  
Jason: Cya bud.  
  
Jason walks out of the office.  
  
-Memorial Hospital of Angel Grove.  
  
Setting: From the front door of the hospital a group of police officers with nurses and an injured man storm in.  
  
Doctor#1: What we've got here?  
  
Officer#1: Forty years old man, stabbed from street thug! Probably hurt on the back of his heart!  
  
Doctor#1: Call Ms. Kwan!  
  
Nurse: But she is a pathologist!  
  
Doctor#2: She is right. Kwan will be no help! I can handle it myself!  
  
Doctor#1: No! She will know exactly what to do!  
  
Doctor#2: She is nothing but a worthless pathologist! I can do it myself!  
  
Doctor#1: FOR FUCK SAKE CALL TRINI KWAN!  
  
Just in time Trini appears and runs to them.  
  
Trini: What's wrong?  
  
Doctor#1: We have an emergency here. I know that basically you are a pathologist but your studies in surgery are always useful to us.  
  
Trini: No problem. (to the officers) We take it from here. (The officers leave) What do we have?  
  
Doctor#1: 40 years old man, stabbed in the back.  
  
Trini: Let's have a look.  
  
She examines the wound.  
  
Trini: Prepare him for surgery! He wasn't stabbed with knife. Someone broke a bottle inside him. Call Jefferson. He will do the operation. Mr. Cresset may I see you for a minute please?  
  
They both leave the room and go to the hall.  
  
Doctor#2: What's wrong?  
  
Trini: Can you tell me what the hell you were doing back there James?  
  
James: What are you talking about?  
  
Trini: I am 100% sure that you didn't want to call me, did you?  
  
James: Well…  
  
Trini: Listen to me burn-brained. I may work as a pathologist here but you know very well that I have also studied other specialties. You may be the most ambitious doctor in this country; I don't give a damn about that, believe me. But when it comes to the life of a patient you will do what is best for them not YOU! Else I will report you to the council, telling them how good are the doctors of this hospital! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?  
  
James: Yes, fine.  
  
Trini: For your sake…  
  
Trini walks away.  
  
James: Don't push me too much Kwan. For your sake…  
  
-Angel Grove City downtown.  
  
Setting: Rocky De Santos, the mayor of Angel Grove, is giving a press conference.  
  
Rocky: After this new gadget is complete, the Government will use it for our lives' improvement.  
  
Reporter#1: What about Group O-Tech? Did they agree to sign the contract?  
  
Rocky: The president of Group O-Tech, Mr. Oliver, agreed that the Magnetic Container would make our lives easier.  
  
Reporter#2: Mr. Mayor, what about the dangers the product causes to health.  
  
Rocky: We have explained this a million times. There isn't any danger at all.  
  
Reporter#3: And the environmental organizations that accuse both you and Group O-Tech?  
  
Rocky: They shouldn't accuse us for anything. Everyone is safe and none will be harmed. No other questions.  
  
He leaves.  
  
Rocky: Hey Alfred.  
  
Alfred: May I help you sir?  
  
Rocky: Yes. We are going to Group O-Tech.  
  
Alfred: Yes sir.  
  
They walk to Rocky's Limmo. They get in and leave.  
  
-Angel Grove Dancing Kingdom  
  
Setting: Zack Taylor is sitting in a corner, listening to music, trying to theoretically make a chorography. Suddenly Angela passes in front of him.  
  
Zack: Two steps and five after that, and… Angela?  
  
He turns off the stereo, he gets up and runs to her.  
  
Zack: Hey Angela!  
  
Angel: Oh no…  
  
Zack: Angela. How are you?  
  
Angela: I was better before you showed up.  
  
Zack: Haha! You're kidding, right? You don't. Why?  
  
Angela: I do not like your company! Is it so hard for you to understand?  
  
Zack: How do you know? You have never accepted to go out with me, except a few times back in High School.  
  
Angela: Which were screwed 'cause of you remember?  
  
Zack: That's the problem? I can explain.  
  
Angela: So go on.  
  
Zack: Well,… I had some…pretty important things to do.  
  
Angela: Oh, give me a break.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Zack: Damn! Never thought that being the Black Ranger would do that damage in my personal life after 10 years. Where is Billy when you need him? He is my best friend. Couldn't this seminar be next month? Nah, never mind. I better get back to work.  
  
-Group O-Tech.  
  
Setting: The Mayor's Limousine parks in front of the building. Rocky De Santos gets out of the car. He enters the building.  
  
--Tommy Oliver's office.  
  
******Bleep-Bleep*****  
  
Tommy: What is it Taylor?  
  
Taylor: Mr. Mayor wants to see you. Shall I let him in?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, let him come.  
  
The door opens and Rocky enters the room. He closes the door behind him.  
  
Rocky: Hey Tommy!  
  
Tommy: (Looking at his paper work) Hey Rocko!  
  
Rocky: Hey I am here not in the papers you are looking at down there!  
  
Tommy: (Raises his head) I am sorry. You know…  
  
Rocky: Too much work.( He sits) Tommy calm down. We'll make it.  
  
Tommy: The deadline from the President ends next week. Everything must be ready. You know how important this is to Group O-Tech and me.  
  
Rocky: I know but you overdo it man! I sometimes feel responsible for putting you and your company into this.  
  
Tommy: You helped us a lot Rocky. This deal will make Group O-Tech the greatest company in Angel Grove and will boost it to a way higher position among the greatest corporations of the country.  
  
Rocky: What will boost YOU up?  
  
Tommy: Vitamins.  
  
Rocky: No way! You're kidding right?  
  
Tommy: Of course I'm kidding. I know that the permanent use of those craps may be dangerous. I'm also a martial artist remember?  
  
Rocky: Of course I remember. Why don't you and Kat …  
  
Tommy: Please stop it. Jason was telling me exactly the same thing in the morning. I explained him, I will explain you, I will write it and hang it from the wall. I HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE. NO VACATION, NO WEEKENDS AWAY FROM THE COMPANY!  
  
Rocky: Calm down!  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry. I'm way too depressed.  
  
Rocky: I understand. I better get going before you take my head off next time I say something. Good luck!  
  
Tommy: Thanks. I'll need it  
  
Rocky leaves the room.  
  
-Jakes' Bar, 00:14am  
  
Setting: Behind the bar Jake Allen, the owner and Emily are working. From the door Jason comes in. He approaches the bar.  
  
Jason: (To Emily) Hey girl! (He kisses her)  
  
Emily: Hey Jason.  
  
Jason: Hi Jake.  
  
Jake: Hey man! Sorry I didn't see you!  
  
Jason: No problem. (To Emily) Ready to go?  
  
Emily: In a while.  
  
Jason: Isn't your shift over yet?  
  
Emily: Yes but…  
  
Jake: My fault Jason. You see it's just she and me tonight. Half of the staff is on vacation and there is too much work here. This is why I kept her more. But it's ok now. You can go.  
  
Emily: Are you sure?  
  
Jake: Yes I'll close it in a while anyway.  
  
Jason: Ok, thanks man.  
  
Emily takes her purse and joins Jason.  
  
Jake: Oh before you go, Jason may I ask you something please?  
  
Jason: Of course. Is anything wrong?  
  
Jake: No of course not. Just a few things about my motorcycle.  
  
Emily: Ok. You two say what you have to say. I'll be waiting outside.  
  
She leaves. The two men start discussing.  
  
Setting: Outside the Bar, where Emily waits for Jason, two strangers appear.  
  
Man#1: Look what I found!  
  
Man#2: A pretty blond bitch!  
  
Emily: What?  
  
Man#1: We were about to take your purse, money, credit cards and everything you got, but I would gladly fuck you.  
  
Man#2: Me too.  
  
They take out a knife each.  
  
Emily: Leave me alone! HELP!!!  
  
Her scream is heard inside.  
  
Jake: Huh? Did you hear that?  
  
Jason: EMILY!  
  
They both run out. Jason grabs the one who holds Emily. Jake kicks the other guy.  
  
Jason: Emily get inside! NOW!  
  
Emily leaves. Jason kicks the one he has grabbed. He punches him a few times. The man is trying to stab his knife into Jason's chest but he fails. Jason takes the man's knife and stabs it into the man's leg. He falls on the ground screaming in pain.  
  
Man#1: AHHHHHAHH!  
  
Jake seems to need help. Jason runs to help him  
  
Jason: Hold on Jake!  
  
The man stabs Jake low in the back.  
  
Jake: AAAHHH!  
  
The man helps his friend and they both try to leave.  
  
Man#2: (Speaking to Jason) You'll pay for that man. Remember those words.  
  
They leave  
  
Jason: Jake how are you? Talk to me!  
  
Emily: Jake!  
  
Jake: My back…  
  
Jason: You'll be fine. Emily call 911. Trini will help.  
  
Emily calls from her cell phone.  
  
Emily: Man stabbed in the back. About a minute ago. Please come immidiatelly. Roswell Str. 12. At Jake's Bar.  
  
Jason: Hold on man.  
  
-Oliver's House. 1:45am.  
  
Setting: Tommy gets into the house. He doesn't turn the lights on.  
  
Tommy: (thinking) Kat must be sleeping. I better be quite.  
  
He goes upstairs and enters their room. He takes off his jacket.  
  
Kat: It's ok I am not sleeping.  
  
Tommy turns on the light.  
  
Tommy: Are you still awake?  
  
He kisses her on the cheek.  
  
Kat: Yes, despite my tiredness I can't sleep.  
  
Tommy: I know you are depressed. I'm depressed too. But things will get better.  
  
He takes of his clothes and lies on the bed.  
  
Kat: Better for whom? For us or our jobs? Goodnight.  
  
Tommy: Goodnight.  
  
Tommy looks worried. Kat sheds tears.  
  
They turn their backs to each other and sleep.  
  
End Of Episode. 


	2. Episode 2

"FIRE & DESIRE…"  
  
  
  
EPISODE 2  
  
  
  
- Angel Grove Memorial.  
  
Setting: Jason and Emily and nurses storm in the hospital with Jake. Trini runs to them.  
  
Trini: Jason, Emily what happened?  
  
Jason: You remember Jake, don't you? He was stabbed low in his back. Can you do anything?  
  
Trini: You two stay here. I'll take care of him.  
  
Trini with a couple of nurses and another doctor take Jake.  
  
Emily: What are we going to do now?  
  
Jason: Wait.  
  
Trini comes out after a while. Jason and Emily go closer to her.  
  
Emily: How is he? Is he going to all right?  
  
Trini: Yeah, he'll be fine. Tomorrow he'll be out. Whoever did it seems to be rookie. By the way, what happened?  
  
Jason: Two creeps attacked Emily outside the bar. Jake and me ran to help her but while we were trying he got hurt. You sure he'll be ok?  
  
Trini: Yes Jase don't worry! It's just a scratch. Only it's eh… bigger. I told you he'll be out tomorrow. In fact I'd let him out tonight but you know… just in case.  
  
Jason: Ok, then we should get going.  
  
Trini: Yeah, me too. My shift is over.  
  
Jason: Do you need a lift?  
  
Trini: Three people in a motorcycle? No thanks. I don't want to go home in pieces. I prefer taking the train.  
  
Emily: (looking at her watch) At 2:00am?  
  
Trini: Why not?  
  
Jason: You know there are people out there that may attack you.  
  
Trini: Let them try. They will feel the bite of the tiger!  
  
Jason: Yeah, right.  
  
Trini: Thanks anyway. Goodnight.  
  
Jason: Goodnight Trini.  
  
Emily: Goodnight.  
  
They leave.  
  
-Oliver's house, next morning.  
  
Setting: Tommy wakes up in his bed, alone.  
  
Tommy: K..Kat?  
  
He gets up.  
  
Tommy: Kat? Are you here? (Thinking) I hope she didn't dump me.  
  
He goes downstairs. He notices that there is a piece of paper on the hall table. A letter.  
  
Tommy: Oh no, oh no, oh no.  
  
He picks the letter from the table.  
  
"Dear Tommy,  
  
I know you think I dumped you, but you can calm down. I just have gone early to work today, so I can finish early tonight. We got to talk you know. I know things between us are not getting along lately and to be honest with you I hate that. So please get back home early tonight to work things out. If we can.  
  
  
  
Katherine.  
  
P.S. I still love you."  
  
Tommy: Hm, she writes she still loves me. That's a start. Well, let's go to work.  
  
-Town Hall, Mayor's Office.  
  
Setting: Rocky is sitting on his desk, checking some papers. He presses a button on one of his phone devices.  
  
Rocky: Ms. Weber, can you come in for a moment please?  
  
The door opens and his secretary, Susan Weber, comes in.  
  
Susan: Did you ask to see me Mr. Mayor?  
  
Rocky: Yeah, we have to arrange the meeting I have, the press conference, the product demonstration, this radio interview…  
  
Susan: I have arranged the meeting for 10.25am and after that the press conference.  
  
Rocky: What about the demonstration?  
  
Susan: After the radio interview which is at 12:00pm.  
  
Rocky: Anything else for today?  
  
Susan: Yes, lunch with Mr. Oliver after the demonstration.  
  
Rocky: Ok, call Mr. Oliver and cancel the lunch. I have something very important to do tonight therefore I have to finish the paperwork early. You can go Ms. Weber.  
  
Susan: Yes, sir.  
  
She leaves the room. Rocky picks the phone. He dials a number, while singing quietly. He waits for a second.  
  
Rocky: Hello Erica. Yes it's Rocky. How are you? Just fine. You know I 'm finally free tonight. How about dinner? Anywhere you want. Good, I'll pick you up at 8:00. Is that ok? Ok. See you then. Have a nice day.  
  
He ends the phone call.  
  
Rocky: YES!  
  
-Group O-Tech  
  
Setting: Tommy enters the building. After a while he is outside his office.  
  
Tommy: Good morning Taylor.  
  
Taylor: Good morning Mr. Oliver.  
  
Tommy: Any calls?  
  
Taylor: As a matter a fact, yes. Mr. Mayor cancelled the lunch.  
  
Tommy: I'm glad he did. Anyway, don't send anyone inside. No calls or anything else. Except for my wife, of course. When is the radio interview?  
  
Taylor: You must be there at 12:00pm.  
  
Tommy: Ok. Do me a favor, call Mr. Lee and tell him to come to my office immediately.  
  
Taylor: Yes sir.  
  
He enters his office, closing the door behind him. He sits on his desk.  
  
Tommy: Let's what we've got today.  
  
Someone is knocking the door.  
  
Tommy: Come in.  
  
Jason gets in.  
  
Tommy: Hey man, have a seat.  
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
Tommy: Hey you look tired.  
  
Jason: Yeah, I slept kinda late yesterday night. I was in trouble.  
  
Tommy: What trouble?  
  
Jason: Yesterday night Jake was stabbed in the back.  
  
Tommy: Ouch. How did that happen?  
  
Jason: I dropped by to pick Emily. Jake wanted to ask me something so Emily waited for me outside the Bar. There two creeps attacked her. Jake and me ran into rescue but Jake was hurt.  
  
Tommy: How is he?  
  
Jason: He is fine. Trini said it's not more serious than a simple scratch. He's probably out already. I asked Emily to take to his home since they are friends for years.  
  
Tommy: So why did you come? You could stay home you know.  
  
Jason: Just because I slept a little late? I don't think so. So why did you want to see me?  
  
Tommy: You know about all those environmental organizations that keep accusing us all the time that the new product will be hazardous for the consumer's health.  
  
Jason: What about them?  
  
Tommy: You know that in a couple of days the product will be in the market. I am afraid that they will try to break the deal within those last two days. I want you to form a fully prepared security team to protect the deal and me and Rocky.  
  
Jason: You think they will overreact?  
  
Tommy: The may do. I can't take the risk. Not for myself but for Rocky. Well he knows how to take care of his self but he also cares a lot about his public profile.  
  
Jason: You are afraid that if anything happens he will not defend himself like he used to in his days as a Ranger, in order to protect his public profile.  
  
Tommy: Exactly. Can you handle it?  
  
Jason: Sure. By the way, how are things going between you and Kat?  
  
Tommy: Well, she left early for work and left me a letter explaining me that she wanted to have a talk with me. And she also write she still loves me. She hadn't said that for three weeks.  
  
Jason: Well, it a start. My offer still counts you know.  
  
Tommy: I don't think I can leave the company to someone else for two days. You know what I've been through to build it. After giving up racing, I went to Germany and I worked in this car industry for a few years. When the owner died left me his industry. I ran it for two years and then I fought against his relatives to sell it. I finally did it, I sold it and with the money I got I returned to Angel Grove and built this company. And four months when the first product was in the Market, I became a famous businessman.  
  
Jason: Now I really have started to believe that you don't trust me.  
  
Tommy: I trust you. It's my self I don't trust.  
  
Jason: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Tommy: I don't know if I can work it out with Kat. I think I use the Group O-Tech as an excuse.  
  
Jason: Did you try to keep her with you?  
  
Tommy: I tried to keep one woman with me once, but I failed.  
  
Jason: If you mean Kimberly, she dumped you, that's true. But I'm pretty sure she had her reasons and I'm also pretty sure that those reasons had nothing to do with you. And you should also let it go completely out of your mind. Bro, you were teenagers! It happened about 7 years ago! Wake up! Life is here, waiting for you to enjoy it. How many people do you think they have succeeded to make a company the 3rd greatest in Angel Grove and the 10th greatest in the country, in just 2 years? How many do you think they have succeeded to marry a woman and truly love her more than everything else in the entire universe? Man, if I knew that Emily would accept to marry me, we would be in our honeymoon right now. You keep the world in your hands. Don't let it go away. I hope you will reconsider. Now I better form this team we were talking about. See you later bro.  
  
Tommy just nods and Jason walks out.  
  
-Cranston's lab  
  
Setting: Billy walks in the lab, holding a bag with clothes and a laptop computer. He lays them both on a table. Just in time Zack storms in.  
  
Zack: BILLY MY MAN!  
  
Billy: Zack? What were you doing, waiting outside the door when I would come back?  
  
Zack: Exactly! How did you figure it out?  
  
Billy: Probably because the last view weeks you are the most unsecured person in this state. And all because of a woman. Shake your head to see if there's anything inside.  
  
Zack: You were supposed to support me.  
  
Billy: I would gladly support you to help you become your old self again. But I won't support you to let you become ridiculous for a woman.  
  
Zack: I'm really in love with her Billy. Do you have any fizzy drink in here?  
  
Billy: Seven Up in the refrigerator. You are in love with her but you shouldn't run behind her all the time. People laugh at you!  
  
Zack: I don't care. I just need to know I have someone by my side.  
  
Billy: You know you do.  
  
Zack: So, was this seminar helpful?  
  
Billy: Negative. They stated obvious things and experimented to discover things I have already discovered.  
  
Zack: Why did they do that?  
  
Billy: To make sure I was right and I wasn't lying to them about my discoveries.  
  
Zack: Not that I blame them. Anyway, Tommy wanted to see you. He has a couple of assignments for you. But better not interrupt him now. He is having a hard time with his free time because of this deal with the Government.  
  
Billy: I know, I developed the Container. In fact I should join Rocky and Tommy in their radio interview and the demonstration, but Tommy asked me not to go. He said that he was enough to preview it and I could stay in the seminar until the end.  
  
Zack: But you didn't.  
  
Billy: No, I didn't. Still, I'm not going to go but I think we should listen to this interview. It is at 12:00pm. That's in a few minutes. Let's turn on the radio.  
  
He moves a switch to open the radio but suddenly smokes come out of it.  
  
Zack: What's going on?  
  
Billy: (Trying to switch it off) I think the internal electrons slowed down the circuit and made it vulnerable to the electric fluency.  
  
Zack: In English please.  
  
Billy: The inside was burnt.  
  
Zack: I think we should by another one.  
  
Billy: Good idea.  
  
Zack: Yeah.  
  
They both leave.  
  
-Hillard-Oliver's Layer office.  
  
Setting: Kat is working. She stops for a second and looks at her watch. She pushes a button in the bottom of the right corner of her desk. She turns on the radio put in there.  
  
Voice From Radio: Stay tuned because in only a while Tanya Sloan and the "Grove of the Angels" have invited Mr. Thomas Oliver and the Mayor of Angel Grove to discuss about the deal between Group O-Tech and the Government.  
  
Kat: Tanya? Tanya Sloan?  
  
-Angel Grove Radio Station.  
  
Tanya: Is everything ready yet?  
  
Technician#1: Yes Tanya, you calm down.  
  
Tanya: This is the most important interview I've taken so far.  
  
Technician#2: You said you know Mr. Oliver and the Mayor personally.  
  
Tanya: Yes but that was back in High School. Now they may be way too different. Damn they are late.  
  
Rocky and Tommy get in the room.  
  
Technician#1: Mr. Mayor, Mr. Oliver this is…  
  
Rocky: Tanya…?  
  
Tommy:…Sloan?  
  
Tanya: Hi guys!  
  
Tommy: I don't believe it!  
  
They both hug her.  
  
Rocky: What are doing here?  
  
Tanya: I work here. I'm the one who shall interview you!  
  
Tommy: That's great but I though Ms. Linkered would do it.  
  
Tanya: Yes Andrea. She got sick and I took over. Instead of her program, mine will be transmitted!  
  
Director: You all get set. We are starting on 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… We are on air!  
  
Tanya: Good day to all who listen to us and not only. I am Tanya Sloan and the "Grove of Angels" for Angel Grove Radio Station. I know you've all been waiting for Andrea and the "A.G. Today" but unfortunately Andrea got a little sick and she won't be with us for today. However we will do what we have promised you. So today we have with us the Mayor of Angel Grove -Mr. Rocky De Santos-, hello Mr. Mayor…  
  
Rocky: Hello Ms. Sloan.  
  
Tanya:… and the president of Group O-Tech –Mr. Thomas Oliver- how do you do Mr. Oliver.?  
  
Tommy: Hello Ms. Sloan.  
  
Tanya: We will discuss about the deal between the Government and Group O- Tech and the new product, the one known as the Magnetic Container. First of all Mr. Oliver, can you give us a small description of the product?  
  
Tommy: Well, the man who designed and developed it, Mr. William Cranston, is at a seminar but I think I preview it. The Magnetic Container can store fuel for more than ten years before it turns into a useless liquid.  
  
Tanya: And why should the consumer care about such product?  
  
Rocky: After the last big crisis in Middle East, petrol and other types of fuel became too expensive. Considering that crises in Middle East occur all the time, the Government decided to use a product, which could store such fuels for a long time just in case something would go wrong and no more petrol could be supplies by those countries. This is why we asked Group O- Tech to develop a product, which could make the U.S. citizens independent when it comes to fuel.  
  
Tanya: People usually believe that it may be hazardous for our health.  
  
Tommy: It is not. I have here a full report of how the Magnetic Container functions. The devise uses magnetic microwaves, which can transform in some way the molecular structure of the fuel in simple, not dangerous molecules. In this form the fuel doesn't smell badly, it is less harmful and it can be stored for years before it is vaporized.  
  
Tanya: Magnetic waves can cause cancer, is that right?  
  
Tommy: Yes it is. But the waves will be "locked" inside the Container with the fuel. The metal used for the container's body is probably the strongest metal on Earth. It is invulnerable against any kind of waves that can cause cancer, or even from Radio Energy.  
  
Tanya: Radio Energy? Then it has to be one great discovery.  
  
Tommy: We are still not sure if it can stop radio energy we speculate it can.  
  
Tanya: We will continue our discussion with the president of the O.F.C, Ms. Aisha Cambell, after a small break. Stay tuned; we'll be right back.  
  
Director: Break.  
  
Rocky: Aisha? Is Aisha going to come?  
  
Tanya: Yes, she is one of all those people who don't trust your product.  
  
Tommy: Do you?  
  
Tanya: To be honest with you, not very much. I know that not you or Rocky would try to make money harming someone else. I trust you, I just can't trust the product. What metal is it made of anyway?  
  
Rocky: Well, we can't tell you right now, but when we will you'll understand why we are sure it's safe.  
  
Director: We are on air in 10…9…8…  
  
Tanya: But Aisha isn't here yet!  
  
Director: 7…6…5…4…3…2…1… on Air!  
  
Tanya: Welcome back to our company. We will continue our discussion with Mr. Mayor and Mr. Oliver about the Magnetic Container with Ms. Cambell, who is…  
  
Outside the door are standing a technician with Aisha.  
  
Technician: They are On Air Ms. Cambell, so please be quite.  
  
Aisha enters the room.  
  
Tanya: Who is right here with us. Hello Ms. Cambell.  
  
Aisha: Hello Ms. Sloan.  
  
Tanya: Mr. Mayor and Mr. Oliver have already explained us why we shouldn't be afraid of the Container.  
  
Aisha: Yes I heard the interview on the radio on my way here.  
  
Tanya: And what's your opinion?  
  
Aisha: I believe that everything Mr. Mayor and Mr. Oliver said are not accurate. After the first demonstration of the product I asked everyone I knew, scientists, doctors, everyone. True, magnetic waves can store fuel that way. However there's no metal in this planet or this solar system that can block the results of substances that can cause cancer.  
  
Tommy: We sent samples of the metal to famous scientists all over the world. They agreed that the Container is 100% safe. Mr. Mayor can show you their reports. Mr. Mayor…  
  
Rocky keeps staring at Aisha.  
  
Tanya: Mr. Mayor. The reports…  
  
Rocky: Y..Yes, of course.  
  
He attempts to take out the papers.  
  
Aisha: Never mind Mr. Mayor. I told you I came prepared. I asked the scientists who examined that thing and they told me that it seems safe. However they all agreed that they have never seen such metal and they can't figure out where you found it.  
  
Tommy: What's your point?  
  
Aisha: My point is that you probably created a metal that seems perfect but it can easily turn out to be hazardous for our health!  
  
Tommy: That's impossible! The metal used in the Container is 100% safe and it's not our creation! This metal exists itself! We found it and used it!  
  
Aisha: None of those scientists ever said they could recognise it!  
  
Tommy: They also said it's SAFE!  
  
Aisha: You may have paid them to say so!  
  
Tommy: I DID NOT!  
  
Aisha: Perhaps Mr. Mayor did.  
  
Tanya: I think that's enough.  
  
Rocky: No, let her if she wishes. I have nothing more to say than what I have already said. I have not used money or anything else to make money from this. I'm fighting for Angel Grove citizens and nothing more.  
  
They all pause for a second.  
  
Tanya: Thank you all very much for coming here. We hope that this Container will improve our lives and it will not destroy us. Goodbye. To all of you who join our company through your radio, listen to this beautiful song, just to relax.  
  
She plays the song.  
  
Tanya: Thank you all guys for coming.  
  
Aisha: My pleasure.  
  
She leaves shutting the door behind her.  
  
Rocky: Aisha!  
  
He runs behind her.  
  
Tommy: Oh no! I better go with them. Oh can you give me your phone number? Kat really needs her best friend you know.  
  
Tanya: Of course! If it is for Kat…  
  
She writes her number on a piece of paper and gives it to Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Ok thanks. It was really good to see you again Tanya!  
  
Tanya: Me too Tommy! See ya around!  
  
Tommy: Bye!  
  
He leaves.  
  
Setting: Outside the Radio Station Rocky runs to Aisha.  
  
Rocky: It was really good to see you again.  
  
Aisha: How could you?  
  
Rocky: Pardon me?  
  
Aisha: How could you do that? How could you endanger human lives for money?  
  
Rocky: I did not! I do what I do to help, without harming anyone!  
  
Aisha: Yeah, right!  
  
She tries to leave but Rocky holds her arm.  
  
Rocky: Wait, the metal we used is…  
  
Aisha: Don't dare to touch me again or else…  
  
She leaves. Tommy joins Rocky.  
  
Rocky: I don't believe it. She thinks I am a bastard who does anything for money.  
  
Tommy: Why didn't you explain to her?  
  
Rocky: I tried but she left. Now she'll never want to see me again.  
  
Tommy: I don't think so. She'll change attitude. You'll see. Let's go now, we have a demonstration to do.  
  
Rocky: Yes…  
  
They get into Mayor's Limmo and leave.  
  
-Golden Oyster Restaurant, 20:10pm  
  
Setting: Rocky and Erica are having dinner.  
  
Erica: What's the matter?  
  
Rocky: What?  
  
Erica: You look kind of… I don't know, worried or something.  
  
Rocky: It's nothing. So do you like this place?  
  
Erica: Yes, very much. So Mr. Mayor, what's your story?  
  
Rocky: Is that an interview or pure interest?  
  
Erica: Maybe both.  
  
Rocky: Then I better make myself more… mysterious?  
  
Erica: As a journalist I hate it, but as a woman I admit it turns me on.  
  
Rocky: That's interesting.  
  
Erica: You think so?  
  
Rocky: Absolutely.  
  
Erica: Then cheer up and let's spend a wonderful night together.  
  
They both drink some wine looking to each other.  
  
-Oliver's House, 20:30pm.  
  
Setting: Tommy gets in the house. Kat is waiting for him, sitting on the couch.  
  
Tommy: Hey you.  
  
Kat: Hi.  
  
Tommy: I came as soon as I good. I hope I wasn't late.  
  
Kat: No, I haven't been here for long either. So, I listened to this interview. You were good.  
  
Tommy: Thanks. It was cool to see Tanya and Aisha again. Oh, Tanya gave me this.  
  
He gives her the piece of paper.  
  
Kat: Thanks. Tommy, this is why we came back early? To talk about the details of our day?  
  
Tommy: Sorry you're right.  
  
He sits on the other couch opposite to her.  
  
Kat: We are really depressed the last few weeks, aren't we?  
  
Tommy: Yes, perhaps we overdo it with out work. I know you blame me for the heavy work you have to do.  
  
Kat: No I don't. Look, I don't like the fact that I can't dance anymore but I know that this is the way it must be. But you could at least release me from my duties as legal councilor of Group O-Tech. I can't work as a lawyer for both my office and your company.  
  
Tommy: But you were the one who wanted to be the legal councilor of Group O- Tech.  
  
Kat: Yes, but you saw how much tired I was! You should have thought of that yourself!  
  
Tommy: Or you could have told me!  
  
Kat: Really? When? While I was at work? Huh?  
  
Tommy: You Are Being PARANOID!  
  
She gets up.  
  
Kat: PARANOID HUH? YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT WHAT I NEEDED, WHAT I WANTED! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!  
  
He gets up.  
  
Tommy: I NEVER CARED? YOU BLAME ME AS IF I SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE IN YOUR MIND EVERY SINGLE SECOND!  
  
Kat: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!  
  
Tommy: NOT THAT I WOULD STAY!  
  
He leaves shutting the door behind him. Kat sits again and starts crying  
  
-Angel Grove Beach, half an hour later.  
  
Setting: Tommy is going up and down, thinking, and facing the ground. He picks up a stone and throws it to the sea with all of his power. He then gets into his car, which is parked on the beach next to him. He leans back on the seat and looks at the stars for a long time. He then turns on the ignition and leaves.  
  
-Oliver's house, same time.  
  
Setting: Kat is sitting with Tanya, discussing.  
  
Kat: You think I overdid it?  
  
Tanya: I'm afraid so. He said some pretty bad things himself but you shouldn't tell him he doesn't care about you because I as far as I know Tommy, he never neglected his girlfriends. And he wouldn't neglect his wife.  
  
Kat: You think so?  
  
Tanya: I know so. Who wouldn't love someone like you? Especially with that hair?  
  
Kat: (Touching her hair) Do you like it?  
  
Tanya: Yes, it's a new look. It makes you more sophisticated. It's really good on you.  
  
Kat: You think I should try again with him?  
  
Tanya: Do you love him?  
  
Kat: With all my heart.  
  
Tanya: Does he love you?  
  
Kat: I guess so.  
  
Tanya: And you ask me if you should try again? Girlfriend you have a serious problem of taking decisions on your own. Have you ever won any trial or are all your clients in jail?  
  
Kat: Hey!  
  
Kat throws a pillow to her. They both start laughing.  
  
-Group O-Tech, Next morning.  
  
Setting: Jason walks into the building. He is outside Tommy's Office.  
  
Jason: Good Morning Ms. Kipperman.  
  
Taylor: Good Morning Mr. Lee.  
  
Jason: Is Tommy in?  
  
Taylor: I haven't seen him today and I haven't gone into his office yet.  
  
Jason: Ok, never mind, I'll go inside to get some papers.  
  
He gets in the office. There he sees Tommy sleeping on his chair.  
  
Jason: Hey Tommy! What are you doing here man?  
  
Tommy wakes up.  
  
Tommy: Jason? Good… Good morning.  
  
Jason: You slept here?  
  
Tommy: Hm, do you remember when you teased me whether I'm sleeping on the couch or not? Believe me, I wish I slept in the couch last night.  
  
Jason: Is it that bad?  
  
Tommy: Could be. But I won't let that happen. Does your offer still count?  
  
Jason: Yes but don't you think it's a little late? As far as I can understand you two had a really nasty fight.  
  
Tommy: Doesn't matter. Look, all night I was thinking of those you told me yesterday morning, in this office. This woman means the world to me and I'm going to claim her with everything I got.  
  
Jason: Then go on. I can handle this baby for a couple of days.  
  
Tommy: Plans changed bro. I leave now, you stay here for three days.  
  
Jason: But you have to settle the last things to be done before the Magnetic Container is in the market!  
  
Tommy: You can make it, I trust you.  
  
Jason: But…  
  
Tommy runs out of the door. Jason sits on the chair.  
  
Jason: Ough…  
  
Tommy: I'm going home. I'll be out of the town for the weekend.  
  
Taylor: But you have meetings, other works, who's going to take care of those?  
  
Tommy: Mr. Lee is in charge now.  
  
Taylor: Mr. Lee?  
  
Tommy: Yep, he is as good as I am, if not better.  
  
He storm out!  
  
Taylor: But sir…!  
  
-Oliver's house, 8:35am  
  
Setting: Tommy storms in.  
  
Tommy: Katherine! Kat! Are you here?  
  
Kat runs downstairs.  
  
Kat: Tommy! Tommy is that you?  
  
They fall in each other's arms.  
  
Tommy: I'm so sorry.  
  
Kat: No, I'm sorry.  
  
Tommy: If only you knew how much you mean to me!  
  
Kat: I know. I feel the same. I shouldn't shout at you.  
  
Tommy: No, you were right. I should have thought that you were very tired.  
  
Kat: Nah, I should have told you. You work a lot too, you can't always have your mind on me.  
  
Tommy: No, I can.  
  
They share a kiss, smiling.  
  
Tommy: Ok, go pack your things.  
  
Kat: Excuse me?  
  
Tommy: We are going away for the weekend.  
  
Kat: But our jobs?  
  
Tommy: Forget them! Our life, we decide. We are going to spend an entire weekend together. Alone, just you and me. No work or anything else. I think we owe that to ourselves. So, are you coming or not?  
  
Kat, happier than before kisses him and runs upstairs. Tommy is smiling.  
  
  
  
End Of Episode. 


End file.
